


Drip

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Series: Trans Ivan [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Travis thinks that’s it, just dirty talk and he’s okay with that. He likes their arrangement, and he’s not going to push for anything Ivan doesn’t want to do.





	Drip

Lightly stroking his cock, Travis lays back on his bed, settling into the soft, familiar-smelling sheets. It’s nice to be home, nice to have this kind of time to himself even if he and Ivan have been fooling around on the road. He shouldn’t think of it, probably. They’re not dating, per se, but they’ve hooked up plenty. 

 

With a sigh, Travis eventually gives into the fantasy. Ivan has big, strong thighs; he looks hot, riding Travis’ dick, his own cock bobbing lightly. Sometimes Ivan will let Travis touch, help get him off. Other times, he’ll pin Travis to the bed and grind slow, bent forward just enough to give him the friction to come. Travis likes being able to touch him best; the pleasured surprise on Ivan’s face when Travis does something he particularly likes is always so good. 

 

It doesn’t take Travis long at all to come, picturing Ivan’s pink-flushed cheeks and tight hole clenching on him, the twitch of his dick when he comes on Travis’ cock. He remembers what it looked like, their first time, with his cum smeared on Ivan’s dick and hole and that’s all it takes. Cum lands in wet, sticky stripes on Travis’ belly and and moans softly in contentment. Guiltily, he wipes his hand and belly off with tissues from the nightstand, dropping them into the wastebasket nearby. 

 

He doesn’t mean to bring it up the next time they’re making out on a hotel bed, Ivan under him and so, so pliant, but guilt drives the words from his mouth. 

 

“I think about you. When I get off.” 

 

“Yeah?” Ivan’s voice is thick, rough, and his mouth is plush from kissing. “Like what?” 

 

Travis shrugs, bringing their mouths back together to buy himself a little time. “Like, you riding me. How you look, and sound. My cum on your hole.” Ivan gasps softly, their mouths close enough together that Travis can feel it. “Is that okay?” 

 

“You liked that huh? When I talked about it.” Ivan had mentioned it once, Travis fucking him bare, but nerves had pushed Travis to put on a condom when they’d had penetrative sex. 

 

“Yeah,” Travis admits. Ivan draws him back in for more kissing, and Travis thinks that’s it, just dirty talk and he’s okay with that. He likes their arrangement, and he’s not going to push for anything Ivan doesn’t want to do. 

 

“You wanna?” Ivan breaks away to ask. Travis is pretty sure his brain as short-circuited. 

 

“What?” he mumbles dumbly, and he huffs, offended, when Ivan laughs. 

 

“We can do it bare. If you want.” 

 

With a shuddery breath, Travis mumbles, “Jesus. You sure?” 

 

“We’re both clean, right? You like it. And uh. I’ve never let anyone, you know.” Ivan’s cheeks are suddenly red, and Travis groans out loud when he realizes what Ivan’s getting at. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah.” Ivan shrugs a little. “You have to trust someone, you know?” 

 

And that, in itself, makes Travis duck his head. Ivan  _ trusts _ him, and - in an abstract way - Travis knew that; it’s just different hearing it. He’s still glad, though, when Ivan gives him a nudge in the side, pulling him from this thoughts. “So? You wanna?” 

 

“Fuck, yeah.” Travis lets Ivan flip them. Ivan’s admitted to feeling a little better if he starts out on top, and Travis doesn’t mind. He’s damp, pubic hair coarse against Travis’ stomach, and his cock peeks up between his curls. Licking at his thumb, Travis teases the underside carefully, coaxing Ivan into a shallow rhythm. 

 

Ivan shudders, and pokes Travis in the chest. “Grab the lube. I don’t want to wait.” 

 

They’d stashed a bottle under the pillow so they wouldn’t have to get it later and so it wouldn’t get lost in the sheets. Travis hands it up, letting Ivan slick up his cock and get lined up. He drops the bottle next to Travis, bracing himself on Travis’ chest before he sinks down on his cock. Ivan always takes it slow, to start, feeling it out until his weight is settled on Travis’ thighs. He’s hot and tight, making Travis shudder as he struggles to hold still. 

 

“Jesus,” he whines, and Ivan nods in apparent agreement. Rolling his hips, Ivan starts a little in and out drag, just the barest bit of friction, but it makes both of them moan softly. Gradually, he rises up more on his knees, until just the head of Travis’ dick is inside before Ivan sinks back down. 

 

Travis can see it when Ivan starts to get frustrated, palming at his own chest, twisting his body in an attempt to get more, to get the angle right. Travis pats Ivan’s thigh to get his attention. 

 

“Switch?” he asks, and Ivan nods, lifting up and off Travis’ cock. He settles on his back, spreading his legs so Travis can slot between them. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” Travis half mumbles it to himself, but Ivan’s dick twitches anyway. It’s easy to push back in, bracing himself up over Ivan as he picks up a rhythm. 

 

Ivan runs his hands up and down Travis’ arms, digging his nails in a little here and there just to hear Travis hiss. He rolls his hips to meet Travis’ thrusts, strong thighs flexing as they rock together. The wet smack of their skin seems loud in the room, covering up their low sounds and the faint creak of the bed; Ivan hopes whoever is next door has the TV on loud enough to disguise what they’re doing. 

 

Travis moves so he’s on his elbows, grinding into Ivan deep and hard; it puts just enough pressure on Ivan’s cock that every movement sparks pleasure. Ivan almost thinks it’s going to get him there, but he can’t quite manage it. He shifts, spreading his legs further, pulling Travis deeper, and its left needing more. 

 

“Trav, let me -” He nudges at Travis’ side, trying to get him to lift up enough to let Ivan stroke himself; instead Travis kneels back up and gets his fingers on Ivan’s dick. He rubs him fast, relentless and Ivan’s shocked at how fast he comes, hole clenching around Travis inside him as his body pulses. 

 

“God, fuck, Ivan, I’m gonna.” Travis’ brow furrows and he bites his lip, but his focus stays on Ivan, gaze flicking between his face and where they’re joined. He makes a wounded-sounding groan when he finally comes, hips hitching forward so he’s buried as deep as he can possibly get. “Shit,” he gasps, petting at Ivan’s thighs distractedly. “Shit, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

 

Laughing softly, Ivan reaches for Travis, tugging him down to kiss him breathlessly. “You’re good. Thanks for asking.” 

 

For all he pouts a little at being laughed at, Travis melts into the kiss. He’s careful pulling out, and Ivan can feel it when a trickle of cum follows his cock, slipping down over his skin. Glancing up at Travis, Ivan watches as his eyes go wide and his face bright red. It’s messy, but Ivan lets cum drip out of him, and the shaky curse Travis lets out is worth it. 

 

“Fuck. Thank you.” 

 

“Sure,” Ivan murmurs, not knowing how else to respond. He lets Travis look a little longer, shivering when he reaches out to thumb a bit of his cum back into Ivan. When he seems satisfied, Ivan stretches, feeling his own face flush at how wet and messy he is. Travis stumbles out of bed, using the bathroom and coming back with a washcloth that he offers Ivan. 

 

He considers for a moment shaking his head and sitting up. “Thanks, but I think I better shower. M’leaking,” he mumbles as he stands, hyper aware of the cum now sliding down his thigh. It’s not a surprise when Travis follows, and Ivan rolls his eyes, smiling to himself as the bathroom door shuts behind them. 

 


End file.
